


Do You Think He Would?

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Maybe Just A Taste [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Louis really allow Harry to be with anyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think He Would?

They were back at the O2 getting ready for their big London show after a week of vacation. Rehearsals always seemed to prove unsuccessful because no one was really in the mood for a full out rehearsal when they were about to be performing a 2 hour show, but those were the rules to the fame game. They were in the middle of "She's Not Afraid and Harry's second chorus was coming up when Louis sauntered over and pressed his lips to the shell of Harry's ear whispering " Liam is staring at you baby, how much do you want to bet he'd love to watch your perfect mouth stretched around my cock? Hmmm? Maybe we should ask him to try it sometime? He'd love it...."

Harry's eyes got wide and he choked on his saliva just thinking about it.  
Liam watching?  
Liam maybe even wanting him to do that?  
Harry was half hard just imagining it that he missed his cue.

Holy Shit. 

Lou smirked to himself knowing what those words were doing to Harry.  
You see, Harry and Louis have talked about sharing on many occasions. Sharing. Sharing was a word to be used lightly in that relationship. Harry was definitely a giver, but Louis? Louis was selfish and he was not usually up for sharing. But this time it was his idea. 

He had brought up the fact that he'd caught Liam telling Zayn how he'd wanked to Harry and Louis getting off. Hearing them through the walls of dressing rooms, hotel rooms and even bunks on the bus. It was Liam's version of dirty talk to Zayn, to make him jealous. To make Zayn want to try harder to keep all his attention on him. Liam didn't know that Louis knew. If he did, maybe none of this would have happened...

Liam looked over at Harry with concern in his eyes but as soon as Harry made eye contact, he blushed so hard Liam had to look away.  
Why was Harry blushing, and why was he looking at Liam like that? Like a curious little kitten.

The song ended and Harry walked over to Lou sitting on the stairs of the stage sitting down beside him, gripping his thigh.

"Why would you say that Lou? You know that's not fair." Harry pouted.

"Why is it not fair? Maybe I'm actually considering it this time? Did you know I heard Liam telling Zayn how he gets off to hearing us? Imagine if he saw it, live and in person?"

"Well how the hell are we going to pull that one off?"

Lou got up and walked to the side of the stage swiping Liams wallet and putting it into his back pocket.

"Come on Haz, you've got some cocksucking to do, I've been waiting all fucking day for your mouth." He grabbed Harry by the hand and walked back towards their dressing room. Harry followed obediently.

As soon as they were in the room Louis cracked the door and shoved Harry down to his knees. He slid his trackies and pants over his narrow hips his hard cock bobbing up as Harry looked up at him through lidded eyes.

"Lou," he whispered as his breath ghosted over Lou's cock. "You didn't even shut the"

Louis pushed his cock through Harry's open lips cutting off the sound that was coming from it. Harry moaned, hands flying to Lou's arse gripping tightly. Lou wasted no time fucking Harry's face, he didn't have a lot of time if his plan was going to work right.

"Shut up Haz, I know.....FUCK....I know what I'm....SHIT...slow down....I...." He pulled back a little, Harry's nails lightly scratching at the back of his thighs. He quite possibly whimpered as well.

Lou reached over Harry into his back pocket and pulled out Harry's phone. He typed in a quick text while still shallowly thrusting into Harry's wet mouth. Harry stopped, pulling off with an obscene pop.

"Are you fucking texting Lou? What the f....."

"Oh fucking shut up and put that pretty mouth to good use Harry, we don't have all day." He snapped grabbing Harry by the hair and forcing his mouth back onto his cock already shining with Harry's spit and a little bit of his pre-come.

Harry whigned low in his throat and went back to work taking Lou all the way into his mouth so that his nose was flush with the small patch of hair below Lou's belly button.

As if on cue the door to the dressing room creaked open.  
"Harry? You've got my wall.....OH SHIT"

Liam stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. Louis smiled at him and Harry was so shocked he tried to back off but Louis gripped his hair and held him in place, physically warning Harry not to move.

"Liam, either shut the door or get the fuck in here, not everyone needs to see this." Lou said to him with a smirk.

Liam started to back out of the door when he looked down at Harry. Beautiful Harry. On his knees. Sucking Lou's cock. Right there in front of him, just like he imagined. Harry's eyes seemed to make Liam's choice for him. 

He stepped in the room quickly and shut the door behind him, never breaking eye contact with Harry. He reached behind him locking the door and Louis' eyebrows shot up.

"Ah so you DO want it Payno? We knew it." Louis said casually while stroking Harry's hair, slowly dragging Harry's pink lips up and down the length of his shaft.

Harry pulled back, Louis allowing it and he sat back on his heels, looking at Liam. He licked his lips and then pulled his shirt over his head. Liam's eyes traveled down Harry's torso and then back up to his face, settling on his mouth slick with spit and Louis.

"I want to hear him say it Lou." 

Louis was now sitting on the couch in the middle of the room stroking his cock just staring at Liam.

"Right you are Hazza. So what's it gonna be Li, this what you wanted? This what you wank to at night? Wanna know how hot and wet Harry's mouth really is? This is your one free shot. Take it or leave it. We won't be asking you again."

Liam's head was spinning. He remembers nodding.

"We can't hear you Liam..." Harry whispered shuffling over on his knees closer to Liam. He nuzzled his face into Liams thigh grabbing his hand and bringing it to his mouth. He took Liam's middle finger and sucked it into his mouth flicking his tongue over the tip of it. Liam sucked in a tight breath.

"What's it going to be?" Lou smirked from the couch, still hard.

Liam reached down with his other hand and started to pull at his belt buckle.

"Ah Ah, say it." Lou snipped.

Liam's eyes were almost rolling back in his head from the pressure that Harry's mouth was putting on his finger, he could only imagine what it was going to be like to have that wetness around his cock, which was pretty fucking hard right about now.

"I.....Yes, I want it." he breathed finally.

Harry looked up at Liam through his long beautiful eyelashes and pulled Liam's finger out with a small slurp.

"Replay"


End file.
